


Owl Post

by LEDbiantastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEDbiantastic/pseuds/LEDbiantastic
Summary: Ginny and Luna show their affection for each other at breakfast in the Great Hall one morning, finding ways to quietly say "I love you" even though they sit at different tables. Just some cute fluff.





	Owl Post

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in an AU during Ginny and Luna’s seventh year at Hogwarts in which they are dating after Harry breaks up with Ginny at the end of The Half-Blood Prince. In this AU, Harry and Ginny do not get back together at the end of Deathly Hallows. Instead, Ginny ends up dating Luna starting in their sixth year. They’re my OTP and since I’m rereading the books right now, I can’t stop writing GinnyXLuna fanfics. This particular story takes place about a month and a half into Ginny and Luna’s seventh year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Also, please pardon my Google Translate Latin, I'm sure it's incorrect.

Owl Post

 

In the Great Hall, Luna sat at breakfast waiting for the post to arrive. She was expecting the next issue of the Quibbler any day now. As she stared up toward the ceiling of the Great Hall, her skin was crawling as though something was wrong. She knew it was just where she was sitting. She had been sitting in a different seat this year than the one she’d sat in for the past six years. Even though it was now a month and a half into the term, Luna was still adjusting to this change in her habit. Despite the change being pretty small, it really threw off her equilibrium and that made her body feel funny sometimes. But the discomfort was worth it, for she had _chosen_ to change her seat. This new seat was on the opposite side of the table and afforded her a better view of the Gryffindor table.

The owls swooped in through the high windows and Luna shifted her focus from the clouds blowing across the enchanted ceiling to the flying raptors, searching for one to drift toward her. One did. It was a tawny owl like the school owls, which glided down to land in front of her. The owl held out its leg—kind of perfunctorily, Luna thought. It looked in the opposite direction from her as though she’d insulted it.

Luna pulled off the parchment and unrolled it while the owl took off. It was a small scrap with three words scrawled on it in familiar handwriting: “Look over here.”

Luna looked toward the Gryffindor table.

Red.

And orange.

That’s what she saw. It wasn’t just her hair; Ginny always projected an aura of fiery colors. Luna had long ago decided that if Ginny had some kind of connection with an element—or maybe a power to control an element—it was definitely fire. And Luna was air. _And fire needs air, and air strengthens fire._ And Ginny was looking at her and smiling.

_I never thought to send a note by owl. I like it. Maybe I should write her one for tomorrow. Or maybe I should wait until the day after so she’s not expecting it. The owl didn’t seem too happy about it though._ Luna imagined Ginny up in the owlry writing her note, securing it to an owl, sending the owl out the window, and then the poor owl turning around and coming back in the window to wait until it was time to deliver in the Great Hall. She tried not to laugh at the image. _Maybe it was mad because it didn’t get to go anywhere. It just flew out the window and then back in again. I hope I can get one to do it for me._ Luna realized she had gotten lost in thought. Though she was looking in Ginny’s direction, she wasn’t really seeing her. She focused back on the redheaded girl, who seemed to be able to tell when Luna was focused and when she wasn’t, because she smiled wider when Luna focused on her.

Ginny made a little heart shape with her hands and held them up in front of her chest where Luna could see. Then she blew Luna a kiss.

Luna smiled, and thought for a moment. Then she whispered: “Cor volito” and pointed her wand at Ginny.

A little red heart made of smoke floated across the great hall. At first, Ginny’s eyes widened and her mouth opened. Even from here, Luna could see her mouth forming the word: How? As the heart sailed closer, Ginny looked around anxiously. No one seemed to have noticed. When it got close, she reached out and grabbed it in her hand, bringing it in to her chest and opening her hand again. The heart, now a little wispy and lopsided, floated there.

Ginny smiled down at it. Then she looked up and smiled at Luna, mouthing, “I love you.”

Luna smiled again. Then she whispered, “Basium volito” and puckered her lips. A lip print floated in the air, following the path of the heart over to the Gryffindor table with the blushing, redheaded Gryffindor.

Ginny looked even more frantic; though whether she was scared someone would notice or scared someone would intercept it, Luna wasn’t sure. She stood and reached across the table, leaning on her bent left arm and stretching her right hand out as far as she could. Ginny snatched the kiss in her right fist like a Snitch. Her right arm landed on the table, fully extended, with her closed fist pinky-down. This time, people around her noticed her lunge and Luna saw them turn to Ginny, mouths moving. Ginny dragged her right arm back a little bit and reached across the table with her left. She grabbed a pitcher in her left hand, keeping her right fist clenched on the table with the kiss safely inside. Luna saw her lips move as she poured from the pitcher, but couldn’t tell what they said, though she was positive it was an excuse for her reach.

Luna giggled to herself. _Good recovery, Ginny. That was quick thinking. The delivery was not terribly convincing, though._ Luna didn’t mind that Ginny wasn’t ready for others to know about their relationship. After dating Harry, Ginny said that she was done being the target of gossip for awhile. Luna already attracted plenty of unwanted and unpleasant attention, so she didn’t mind holding back for now. Plus, it had turned out she had a talent for clandestine communications; perhaps it was a new talent brought on by the Gernumbly saliva that had entered her blood through the bite she’d sustained at the Burrow the summer before last—only a few months before they’d gotten together.

Luna watched Ginny settle back down and wait a moment until no one was looking at her. She glanced left and right furtively and then opened her palm. Blushing furiously, Ginny ducked her head and brought her palm to her mouth. She lightly kissed her palm, and Luna imagined she could faintly feel Ginny’s lips on her own.

They smiled at each other again before both focused on their food. Ginny talked with her friends around her and Luna ate quietly, lost in thought.

_If I were to write Ginny a letter or a note, what would I say? I could tell her about the first time I noticed her, when I was already sitting in my seat at the Ravenclaw table and McGonagall called her name, and this tiny girl with bright red hair strode up to the sorting hat like she was determined not to look nervous. I remember thinking, “this Ginevra Weasley girl looks so fierce.”_

_Or I could tell her when I knew I was in love with her. It was in our fifth year. We were in Transfiguration, and two boys started calling me Looney. She’d turned to them and quietly threatened to jinx them when they were least expecting it if they called me Looney one more time. They stopped, and I just thought, “I love you, Ginny.” I never thought I’d get to say it out loud._

_Or maybe I’d write her my idea about elemental magic, and how she’d have control over fire while I control air. It would probably be much less embarrassing to tell her in writing than to try to explain it in conversation. I’ve been nervous to talk to her about it, but I am so curious to know what she’d think! Yes, a letter would be the perfect way to tell her about my strange ideas._

Luna finished her breakfast and gathered her things to head off to her first class. _It’s Tuesday, so I’m meeting Ginny in the library between classes and dinner and we’ll decide then if we’re meeting after dinner too. And in the library we’ll find a corner or a row between the stacks where no one’s looking and she’ll kiss me and kiss me and kiss me and we’ll hold hands. I can put my arms around her and hold her close and we can stay like that for awhile._ Luna smiled dreamily and glided out of the great hall. The end of classes couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
